the_real_qubo_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks
Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks is a CGI-animated children's television show produced by Entara Ltd. and Mike Young Productions which originally ran in the United States on PBS Kids from 2003 to 2008 and on Univision, dubbed in Spanish, from April 2008 to September 2010. It has been broadcast in Ireland on RTÉ's children's block, The Den, and in the UK on CBeebies and CBBC. The series has been dubbed in Spanish, Scottish Gaelic, German, Portuguese, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian and Italian. Premise Nostalgic Narrator extraordinaire Piggley Winks lives in the suburban United States note with his daughter, Ciara, and her three children, Meg, Sean and Seamus. The series tells the tales of Grandpa Piggley's boyhood days in rural Ireland, which Piggley often relates when his grandchildren are in need of a lesson. As Grandpa's stories unfold, the audience travels to Raloo Farm in the village of Tara, where eight-year-old Piggley lives with his parents and little sister Molly. When he's not attending to farm chores or schoolwork, he's busy hatching dragon's eggs, turning donkeys into racehorses, searching for the legendary Salmon of Knowledge, and sneaking a piece of Mammy Winks' apple pie. Grandpa Piggley often reminds his grandkids that the world of his childhood was one in which the hurly-burly of modern conveniences never distracted him from a mischievous eight-year-old's call to adventure. Piggley is accompanied on his exploits by his two best buddies, Fernando "Ferny" Toro and Dannan O'Mallard. The three rely on their imaginations and childlike ingenuity to turn an ordinary world into an utterly fantastic one. Piggley and his friends must occasionally recruit the help of adults, who are willing to step in and give lessons when things go wrong. The series' subplot involves Wiley, a wisecracking sheep who has been imported from America to join the flock at Raloo Farm. He is considerably more intelligent, aware and curious than the rest of the sheep, and thus considers himself superior. Wiley tries desperately to coax his flock to participate in "high culture"; singing, dancing, filmmaking, and anything else that might add a little pizzazz to a life of munching grass. Trivia * The show has won six Emmy awards, which include Oustanding Children's Animated Program, Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program, Individual Achievement in Production Design and Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition. * The word "jakers" was originally a euphemism for "Jesus" in much of Ireland during the 1950s and 1960s, and was an exclamation of surprise, delight, dismay, or alarm. Piggley and his father use it to express their delight when they discover something on their adventures. ** This marks the first Qubo show to incorporate religious references since VeggieTales, 3-2-1 Penguins! and Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures. ** This also marks the first Qubo show to incorporate celebrity voices, those celebrities being Mel Brooks and Joan Rivers, who voiced Wiley the Sheep and his wife, Shirley, respectively. Gallery *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks/Gallery Poll Do you like Jakers? Yes Sort-of No Haven't seen it Category:Shows Category:Mike Young Productions Category:Splash Entertainment Category:PBS-originated Category:9 Story Media Group Category:Educational Category:CGI-animated shows Category:Animated Category:American TV shows Category:British TV shows Category:Mixed-Countries TV shows Category:Irish TV shows Category:TV-Y Category:TV-G Category:Cartoons with Celebrity voice actors Category:Preschool